


Heartbeat

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Snippets of Sadness and Angst [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Sadness, Sick Bones, female kirk - Freeform, terminal ilness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie is going to lose her Bones. She really doesn't want to let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

"Bones?", Jamie whispered frantically, "Bones?! Are you alive?" She frantically felt for a pulse. Leonard was not doing well and every time he fell asleep Jamie was dreading that he'd never wake up. 

After a horrible minute she heard a faint response: "I'm still here, Darlin. Just dozed off for a bit." 

She rested her head close to him and let out a sob of relief and fear. Who knew how long it would be until he didn't wake up at all? Her husband had been going downhill rapidly since the dreadful diagnosis of Xenopolycythemia three months ago, turning their time together into one long goodbye. 

"Bones, what am I going to do when you don't wake up?", she almost whimpered, snuggling against his much too thin side. "You're going to survive and keep going for Joanna and Davy, that's what you're gonna do, Jamie-girl," he told her, holding her close. 

"I suppose I will, somehow, but I'm scared, honey," she whispered, laying her hand over his heart. What they would do when it stopped beating, she didn't know. Joanna walked around like a shadow and Jamie was a wreck. Only two year old Davy, who didn't understand what was going on, was his usual sunshiny self. 

Bones turned his face to hers and gave her a deep comforting kiss. "I'm not past tense yet, Darlin. Don't cry on me now." Jamie gave a watery attempt at a smile. "I'll try not to, Bones. I'd do anything for you, you big southern grouch." Bones snorted. "Thank you. Big is the correct word. I pride myself on it." He looked self-satisfied hearing her snort out a laugh. 

They held each other tightly until the morning light shown in the window. Both savoring every minute of the precious time they had left. Finally, Jamie sighed. "I'm gonna miss you, Bonesy." She ran her fingers through his floppy brown hair. He looked at her with blended sorrow and tenderness. 

"I'll be waiting for you by those pearly gates, beautiful. But you better not come through for a good thirty years. Understood?" He pressed a kiss to her chin. Jamie nodded, a lump in her throat. "Okay, Bones." She promised him.


End file.
